When The World Ends
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic for my reviewer, susieq20. KogaOOC. Hekele's is obsessed with the Chronicles of Narnia, and after giving in to curiosity and reading the final book, Kachie finds herself and Koga in the magical land. But why is everything disa


**When The World Ends**

This is A Kachie/Koga one-shot song-fic for **susieq20**, who won a contest I had on another one-shot. The song used in this one-shot is _When The World Ends_ by Dave Mathews Band. Now, though this song is very sensual...the story really isn't. So don't go looking for pervy moments! Anyway, I had a dream, (that I told Kachie about, ironically,) that had a similar theme to this story line, except the thing in the dream was that a world was beginning Creepily enough, it was a Kachie/Koga dream...

I would also like to point out that this is_ sort of_ a Inuyasha/Chronicles of Narnia crossover. If ever you've read the books, (mostly the last book...there are seven,) then you'll be fine. If you've never read the books, then this **_is _**a spoiler for you. By the Lion's mane, ye hath been warned.

**susieq20**, I hope you like this...it was a flash of inspiration/a good collection of books that put it in my head...I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor do I even hope to wish to own the greatness that is _The Chronicles of Narnia_. There is no greater series of books, plot line, set of characters, etc, than what I have read in _The Chronicles of Narnia_. I have fallen in love. I hope those of you out there do in fact read the books, they are rather short and well worth it. You will **_not_** be disappointed...

Oh...and I don't own the song either...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sighed as I watched _The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ for the third time in the past two days. Hekele really needs to get a new hobby. Seriously, I have never, in all my short life, known a person so obsessed with a set of books that they will sit in front of a television, (while reading one of them mind you,) and attempt to find all the differences between the book and the movie. It can't possibly be healthy, and my darling Koga, (whom had faithfully decided to suffer with me and watch the movie _again_,) seemed to agree.

"Hekele, I don't know how Sesshoumaru puts up with you and this stupid obsession of yours..." he said. Hekele merely looked at him and shrugged.

"He can't, that's why he's not here watching it with me again. Rin, on the other hand, is about as obsessed as I am, so I don't take it too hard." Rin, who was sitting in Hekele's lap, only grinned slightly and pointed something out in the movie.

"Hekele-chan, Susan didn't say that in the book, Edmund did..." she said pointedly. I rolled my eyes at this; apparently, Hekele had taken to reading Rin the books before bed. Oh, dear.

Koga hit his head on the wall, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him. After pointedly saying that the movie was over and that if Hekele played it again he'd kill her, Koga stood up and dragged me with him to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow quizzically and he smiled slightly in return. Then I blushed...yes, I still blush constantly around Koga...it can't be helped...

"I say we grab something to eat and have a picnic in the park...what do you say?" he suggested. I raised my eyebrow once again.

"To what do I owe this romantic plan of yours?" I replied. Koga smiled sheepishly.

"To boredom and desperation...I heard Hekele put the DVD back in..." After nodding earnestly to his plan, I went to work making sandwiches and Koga grabbed chips and sodas and whatever else he found that was portable and yummy. Then we put everything in a bag, grabbed a blanket, and escaped the shrine. Luckily, we got out just as the theme music for the movie began...

**_When the world ends  
Collect your things  
You're coming with me  
When the world ends  
You tuckle up yourself with me_**

I'm not going to tell you about that picnic of ours, (other than that it was nice and romantic of course,) but it's what happened later that night that was interesting. I had, in all my boredom, randomly decided to pick up Hekele's book and try to find out what she found so fascinating about it. I flipped to, what I soon discovered to be, the last of the stories in it, and began reading. Now, I won't lie and tell you that I knew what I was reading, because the characters weren't in the movie, and things were being referred to that I hadn't the slightest clue about, (Hekele knew though, she'd read the book at least fifty times,) but I found that I could figure most of it out and that the book was rather enjoyable. It was sad, though, when it ended. It was sad and happy all at once, which is not something I'm quite used to. Again, I won't go into detail about it all right now; I plan on explaining it all to you later.

So, after reading the rather captivating book, I ended up going to bed. It was Friday, and around two in the morning, so this was normal. It was what happened next that wasn't.

I was suddenly woken up from my wonderfully deep sleep by a noise. I couldn't place the noise, and that wasn't something that I liked. I ended up getting out of my nice comfy bed and opening my door...only to see a bonfire and a wooded area on the other side.

Being mildly freaked out, I closed my door again. After telling myself that I was seeing things because I was so tired, I opened it again, timidly. There it was again though, the bonfire and the forest.

Now, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but what I did next really makes me wonder about my own sanity. I walked in. I don't know how, or why, but I walked through that door. And when I got up the courage to open my eyes, I noticed two things. One, I was really in the woods with the bonfire, and two, the door from which I came was gone. Oh, dear.

"Kachie!" I turned suddenly and there Koga was, in all his demonic glory, running up to me. I wasn't half as freaked out as I should have been, now that I look back on it; I guess having Koga there, (wherever "there" was mind you,) with me dulled the shock. He has that effect on me.

When he reached me he stopped suddenly, looking at me oddly, "Kachie? Why are you human?" I was about to ask him what he meant, when I thought better of it and felt in vain for my fangs with my fingers, and I noticed that I hadn't any claws either. Why _was _I human? I had figured that I had appeared in the feudal era somehow, but if Koga was a demon and I was human, that couldn't be the case. When in my era we're all human, and in his, we're all demon. This oddity, (oh great, now I'm sounding like Hekele and Sesshoumaru,) was not possible...

**_Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing  
The day the world is over  
We'll be lying in bed  
_**

"I...I don't know...I woke up because I heard a noise, and then I opened my bedroom door...and saw this place...then I walked through and here I was...but the door disappeared..." I explained. It was then that I realized what the odd noise had been, the bonfire crackling. I had heard the fire, muffled, through my door. Koga apparently heard something himself and moved closer to me protectively, and gripped my hand tightly to reassure me.

It was then that we both noticed a stable, (which is where the noise presumably came from,) standing off to our side and about twenty feet from the bonfire, and it was then that I got my first ever epiphany. I, somehow, knew where we were.

"Why does this seem so familiar to me?" I asked aloud. Koga must have heard me, for he turned to look at me oddly.

"You know where we are?"

"Uh-huh...we're in Narnia...but...that's all I know..." I responded, without thinking how odd my answer would seem. Koga felt my head.

"Are you...ok? Narnia isn't real Kachie..." he replied, giving me one of his concerned looks. I rolled my eyes.

"I...picked up Hekele's book and read one of the stories in it...and this was the main setting for most of it...I can't remember anything else though...nothing...but I feel like something important is about to happen..." I explained. Koga was about to respond when the stable door suddenly opened. He pulled me to him in a protective manner and glared at the door, waiting to see what came out. What finally did emerge drained the color from both our faces.

**_I'm gonna rock you like a baby when the cities fallWe will rise as the building's crumble  
Float there and watch it all_**

A great big lion was the first thing to come out of the stable. It was the size of a baby elephant, and seemed to radiate a glow all his own. Both Koga and I knew who this was. This was Aslan, as in the Great Cat, as in the lion in the movie who had been crucified to save one of the characters, who had, (in my opinion,) saved Narnia from the White Witch. This was the king of kings.

Behind him were royally dressed humans, eight of them, in fact, and I found that I immediately recognized three of them to be Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and the High King Peter. There were some differences between what they looked like here and what they looked like in the movie, but it was still easy to see that it was who they were. Where Queen Susan was, I have no clue. Koga seemed to have recognized them too, for his jaw immediately dropped.

"I think," he whispered to me, "that you're right about where we are..." I only nodded, my attention drawn to something else. Aslan was speaking to the group of humans, and the few Talking Beasts that had followed them out of the stable, and though I couldn't hear the words, somehow I knew that it was gravely important.

"We should stick close to them Koga...something's happening..." I said, and it was his turn to nod. We walked slowly over to where they were standing, Koga's hand never leaving mine.

When we got to where they were standing, we attempted to be invisible, not wanting to interrupt the solemness that had fallen upon everyone. We watched for a moment as nothing happened, and then Aslan turned his great head to the sky, and roared.

You have probably heard lions roar before, but they are nothing like Aslan's roar. It was, (and this is hard for me to describe,) horrible and magnificent all at once. Frightening, and thrilling; odd huh? And as if Koga and I weren't completely taken aback by everything that had happened so far, we were when we saw the stars begin to fall from the sky.

**_Amidst the burning, we'll be churning  
You know, love will be our wings  
The passion rises up from the ashes  
When the world ends  
_**

When the stars fell around us, (which was rather frightening, mind you,) we saw that they were really people, and these people gave off such light from they're bodies that made everything glow in the darkness. Koga wrapped his arms around me tightly when I began to shiver; it was getting horribly cold, and trust me, a cami top, bare feet, and thin pajama pants aren't exactly warm. Koga nuzzled me slightly and rubbed my bare arms to keep them warm, but neither of us could take our eyes off of what was happening around us.

**_When the world ends  
You're gonna come with me  
We're going to be crazyLike a river bends  
_**

A great big giant, (I heard a girl ask if it was Father Time, and Aslan said that it was. I somehow get the memory, I'm not sure where from though, that he is to wake up when the world ends,) stood up in the far mountains and blew into his horn. We could just barely see him, as without the stars in the sky, it was darker than the normal darkness. Suddenly things started happening again. The grass and the trees all began to slowly fade away, first from the distance, and then, within minutes, the very grass we stood upon disappeared. Flowers gone, trees vanished, it was as if they had never been there to start with. Koga only pulled me tighter and held my hand again, I guess I was trembling. I don't know whether it was fear, or the cold, or what, but I was trembling. He told me that everything would be all right, and I couldn't help but feel that it would. I was still afraid, though.

**_We're going to float  
Through the criss cross of the mountains  
Watch them fade to nothing  
_**

...And then the mountains disappeared too. I could no longer see Father Time, but somehow I don't think it mattered, for I could still hear his horn. The mountains vanished from the peaks down, and made such emptiness that we could then see the waves crashing in what I later discovered to be the ocean, which was some odd miles away.

**_When the world ends  
You know that's what's happening now  
I'm going to be there with you somehow, oh...  
_**

We both somehow understood then what was happening around us. The world was ending. Narnia was ending. I guess...it was just time. Koga kissed my cheek, letting me know that I was safe with him, and lead me over to where Aslan stood, throwing caution to the wind. The Great Cat didn't seem to mind out presence, for he only looked at us steadily for a moment, before he seemed to widen his eyes...as if in recognition, maybe? Did he know us? Was he...the reason we were here at all?

"Courage, dear hearts." Was all he said to us. I seem to remember that line from Hekele, being something he had said in the stories to...was it Queen Lucy? Yes, Queen Lucy. Somehow, those words did give us courage, but that didn't stop me from trembling from the pure and utter cold.

**_I'm going to tie you up like a baby in a carriage car  
Your legs won't work cause you want me so  
You just lie spread to the wall  
_**

Aslan returned his attention to us then, when I began to shiver again. He let out his great Lion breath and when it touched me, I was suddenly warm. When I looked at my arms, I found that I was wearing not my pajamas, but some very Narnian clothing and a beautiful golden locket with flowers engraved in it as well. The clothing could rival the elegance of the royalty that stood only feet from me. And it was so _warm..._ I opened my mouth to thank Aslan, for it was only proper, but something else extraordinary happened...the sea began to rise...

It sloshed about in the distance and then began to rapidly rise and toss and turn upon the now barren landscape in such a violent manner that I found myself a bit frightened, despite what Aslan had said. Never in my life had I ever imagined that I'd watch a world die, let alone in such a violent way. In mere moments, the water was washing over our ankles.

**_The love you got is surely  
All the love that I would ever need  
I'm going to take you by my side  
And love you tall, 'til the world ends  
_**

Aslan gave another great roar, and almost instantly Koga and I heard and felt a huge rumbling. Suddenly, from all around us, animals came running, from all over the world it seemed. There were lions, wolves, birds, little lizards, monkeys; anything imaginable was there! It was astounding to see!

All the animals had to go past Aslan before they could enter into the stable, which I now saw to be a doorway all its own. It was a door to somewhere warm, with fields and flowers, and a warm sun, (it was _not_ a real stable, that was for sure.) The animals all looked Aslan in the eye before he would bid them enter, and those who he did not deem worthy were silently pulled into the shadows to his left, (their right,) and if they were accepted, they were ushered into the warm place beyond the door, to Aslan's right.

Koga was watching this with as much interest and fascination as I, and he silently returned to holding my hand. He looked solemn, and no wonder! With all that was happening around us, neither of us knew what to say or do, and, (as odd as it may seem to you,) we felt that we were meant to just keep silent and observe what was happening. I felt safe with Koga, and, despite all reason, I think he felt safe too. He _was_ still a demon after all, and he wasn't showing any signs of feeling threatened. He only held onto my hand tightly, as if to make sure that I wouldn't disappear like Narnia was...

**_Oh, but don't you worry about a thing  
No, 'cause I got you here with me  
Don't you worry about a  
Just you and me  
_**

I'll admit though, I was still edgy, and that became apparent when, after most of the animals had passed Aslan, the sun rose in the sky. Now, I knew that it was still the middle of the might, _and _that the sun didn't just rise at that unseemly pace, so, I feel I had a good reason to get freaked out when it suddenly did.

But that wasn't what actually _scared_ me. No, what actually _scared_ me was when I heard the giant's horn blow again and when the sun began to begin firing off solar flares in every direction. It was beautiful, but devastatingly frightening. The flares came crashing down over what was left of Narnia and its now empty sky, mixing with the rising ocean waters and illuminating them to the point where the waters looked as though they were red with blood.

Koga quickly pulled me to him, I guess even he was afraid now, and why not? The animals sure were freaking out, all except Aslan, the humans with him, and the very few beasts that stood at his side. Those who were not worthy ran away in fear, but those who loved and trusted Aslan kept a sort of calm.

The chaos itself was fearful, and with the fire blazing the sky, it almost resembled what one may think of as Hell. Koga held me tighter again, and softly kissed my forhead, trying to comfort me still.

"Fire and water," I said quietly, thinking aloud about how the Bible stated our world would supposedly end. Koga only nodded slightly.

"I guess all worlds are connected in one way or another, aren't they?"

I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face into his chest, "Do you think that our world is ending too?" Koga stiffened a bit, caught off guard by my question, but replied to me easily.

"No, if it were, Aslan would probably be there ushering the worthy into that place to keep them safe...no, it's not, and if it does, in our lifetime, we'll be ready for it, ne?" he replied. He nuzzled my face, and I felt relief at his words, feeling almost safe again.

_**Floating through the empty, empty  
Just you and me  
Oh, graces  
Oh, grace  
**_

When all of the Talking Beasts had entered what I'm sure was Aslan's country, Aslan himself looked at us, as if sizing us up a bit, before speaking since he had told me to have courage. "Come, your time is naught," he ordered warmly, as though it were more of a request. I felt Koga hesitate, but he complied nonetheless and gently pulled me with him, not wanting to risk our separation.

We halted at the door, expecting to have to be scrutinized a bit more by Aslan, but he only nudged us forward with his great head. Once we were inside...I can almost not describe it. It was beautiful, but beautiful as we understand it to be pales in comparison to what beauty we saw there, in Aslan's country.

**_Oh, when the world ends  
We'll be burning one  
When the world ends  
We'll be sweet makin love  
Oh, you know when the world ends  
_**

Trees were greener, flowers more brightly colored, light purer...it was incredible...Mountains seemed higher and the clouds seemed lighter, and nothing felt like it could ever wither away...it all felt eternal.

Entranced by that wondrous place, Koga sank to the ground beneath a tree, pulling me down with him so that I landed in his lap. I giggled a bit out of surprise, and allowed the serene air to lull me into a sort of calmness that I don't think I'd ever felt before. As I laid my head on his shoulder, Koga spoke.

"Never...have I ever seen anywhere so...perfect. I wish you could get a whiff of the scents...it makes even my era seem polluted...and I don't think I've ever been so..."

"At peace?" I tried. Koga nodded, and I smiled.

"Me neither...it feels so...right..." Koga gave me a small peck on the lips, holding me in place with his strong arms, and nuzzled my face again. We just sat there, feeling completely safe and secure, even though neither of us knew if we'd ever get back home. Somehow...it didn't feel like it mattered...not at the moment at least.

**_I'm going to take you aside and say  
Let's watch it fade away, fade away  
And the world's done  
Ours just begun  
It's done  
Ours just begun  
_**

Aslan could be seen running around with the other humans, Queen Lucy, and the others. He looked almost like he were a young cub, playing with all his siblings as though nothing else mattered. It made the peaceful air seem sweeter somehow, to see such a mighty beast having such carefree fun.

Koga and I both jumped suddenly when we felt a cold blast of air come from the still-open doorway. When we were able to look, we saw the sun lose the last of its light and fade away into darkness. That was what had cause the sudden cold. Aslan seemed a bit more serious now, but still spoke in a calm voice, and ordered King Peter to close the door. After a moment, the High King was able, and the door disappeared. Narnia was officially, and completely, gone.

Koga held me tight when he felt me tremble, telling me that it'd be ok. But how, I began to wonder, would it? "The door to our world was in Narnia, and now, how can we ever hope to get home with Narnia destroyed?" I asked, tears threatening my eyes. Yes, that place was perfect, but what is perfection when you've left all your friends behind, not knowing where you were, and missing them like I knew we'd miss them?

"We'll be all right Kachie-chan...you'll see...nothing is forever..." he replied, attempting to comfort me.

"Nothing but this world," came a deep and strong voice. We both looked up, and saw Aslan standing over us calmly. Yes, his word would last forever, wouldn't it?

**_We're gonna dive into the emptinessWe'll be swimming  
I'm going to walk you through the pathless roads  
I'm going to take you to the top of the mountain that's no longer there  
I'm going to take you to bed and love you, I swear  
Like the end is here  
_**

"So, we'll never get home to our friends, will we Aslan?" I asked. Aslan growled a bit, but it sounded more like a chuckle to me, as if he were amused.

"Your friends mean more than your own happiness? More than yourself?" he asked. Koga and I both nodded, but I replied.

"As perfect and beautiful as this place is, what is it worth if you cannot share it with everyone you love?" I said quietly. Aslan almost looked to be smiling at me when I said this.

"Truer words were never spoken young one. And have no fear, did I not tell you that your time is naught? You will go home, and soon," he stated, before lightly licking the side of my forehead in an almost affectionate manner.

"But...where is here, exactly, and why were we brought into Narnia, if only to see it end?" Koga asked. Aslan gave a great nod in appreciation of the question.

"Here, is my country, my home. You Earth dwellers call it Heaven." Both Koga's and my eyes widened considerably. We were in Heaven? Then...we died? But how?

As if sensing our anxiety, Aslan continued, "I brought you here to witness all this for two reasons: one; all worlds come to an end, but how soon a world comes to an end depends solely on the inhabitants. Narnia was still young when it perished, but the world was dying from betrayal and faithlessness and deceit, and was ready to end. Two, your world is dying as well, it is dying a slow and agonizing death, one that lingers just beyond the next corner. Only the slender strings of faith keep it tied to the light, and even those slender strings are fraying rapidly.

When you return home, become happy, live life as though what you witnessed today were to occur tomorrow, and raise children who believe in the goodness of life and who understand what it is to truly love as you love. Nothing parted you in Narnia, not fear, nor pride, nor sadness; your love is strong love, and it is strong love that can save your world."

After a moment of silence, I spoke, "But, Aslan...why us? Why not any of our friends, why not _all_ of our friends? Why not someone who could make a bigger difference?"

Aslan gave another sort of smile, and nudged my head, "Does it matter? Any of your friends would do, I suppose, for you all love the same, but I chose you. Perhaps because you needed to be chosen for something deserving of your attention, or perhaps because you needed a jolt of belief yourself did I choose you, but I'll never say, for your time here is over, and your other home is calling to you." I blinked in a confused manner, not knowing what he meant. Aslan gave me another lion kiss. "When you return here, you may share it with all you love."

**_I'm going to take you up to  
I'm going to take you down on you  
I'm going to hold you like an angel, angel  
_**

...And just like that, I woke up in my bedroom, covered in a cocoon of blankets and comforters. I was once again in my cami and pajama pants too. My head felt dizzy, but that was all that was out of the ordinary. I stood up and walked to my door, for I heard Kagome calling my name, announcing breakfast. When I reached the closed thing though, I hesitated, wondering to myself if I'd end up in that dead world. When I gathered my courage to open it, however, it opened up to the hallway, and a very annoyed Kagome.

_I guess it was all a dream..._ I thought to myself, almost sadly.

"Come on Kachie, breakfast is ready, and Koga just randomly showed up asking if you were home. Where else would you be anyway?" Kagome seemed to ponder her own question before shrugging slightly and resuming her task, "Anyway, get downstairs so that you can eat; Hekele wants to get back into her Narnia movie again, and I wanna be outta here and down that well before hand..."

I only nodded to her and shut my door. I walked slowly to the closet, wondering. Was it all a dream? Did Koga dream it too? I opened my closet to reach for my bathrobe and froze. Hanging neatly in my closet was the dress Aslan had given me in Narnia. I smiled softly to myself and picked up the locket that had appeared with it. I put it around my neck, shrugged on my bathrobe, and made my way downstairs.

**_I'm going to love you  
I'm going to love you  
When the world ends  
_**

When I got into the kitchen, Koga was waiting for me near the door. When he saw the locket around my neck, he looked to be a bit relieved. (I guess he hadn't been sure if it were real or not the same as I.)

He asked me how I had slept, and I replied that I had slept like a sleeping giant, and that Father Time couldn't have awoken me. He smirked, but no one else in the room understood our light joke. Hekele, however, did look up from her pancakes rather suspiciously at me. I guess she _would _be the only other person in the room to know about Father Time being a character in the Narnia books, but even she shrugged it off eventually and went back to her breakfast.

Koga grinned at me and gave me a 'good morning hug.' "What an adventure, huh?" he whispered, so that only I could hear. I nodded slightly. It had been indeed. And it had been real.

**_I'm going to hold you  
When the world is over  
We'll just be beginning...  
_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me-** The flippin' end. I finally finished it! Hah! It took me two days to write this...unfortunately, those two days were a couple of weeks apart...massive writer's block sucks...trust me...

I hope you liked it **susieq20**!


End file.
